


The Moment With the Music

by themiraculousmayor



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themiraculousmayor/pseuds/themiraculousmayor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette has been playing the piano since she was little, and Adrien was forced, but found a love for it anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment With the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story! I hope you enjoy :3c

Walking in the hallways after school was always a peaceful time. It was quiet, and there weren't people grabbing him every three seconds to talk to him. It was just... Relaxing. 

Today was one of those days, Adrien Agreste had stayed afterschool for a bit, wanting a bit more help in one of his classes and now here he was, shifting his bag up his shoulder after organizing his things in his locker once more before turning and starting down the hallway when he heard the music. 

It was beautiful. Für Elise, but whoever was playing it brought it too a new level. He'd almost forgotten about the piano his school had, they never touched in class, so it was almost like it never existed, but the person playing brought the instrument to life, and that's how he found himself, his sneakers echoing in the halls, walking down the path to find the music and the amazing person making it. 

Duh, it was in the music room, why wouldn't it be? He just had to find it from where he started, a few times he closed his eyes, letting his feet lead him instead of his eyes, but when he started to sway a bit, Plagg jumped out of his bag and snapped him out of it. He finally stopped outside of the music room, leaning against the doorframe silently, just to listen for a moment, his eyes closed and his blonde hair flopping in his eyes. 

He opened his eyes when the person finished their song, hearing them sigh happily, and lean back a bit. His eyes widened a bit as he realized it was Marinette, recognizing her raven hair in her signature hair style and her simple cardigan. He smiled a bit, still hiding by the doorframe, wanting her to play a bit more possibly, and closed his eyes once more when she played a short and simple scale, and then jumped when he heard a horrific screech come from the beautiful instrument, jumping and scrambling to keep his bag on his shoulder, not wanting to scare the living hell out of Marinette just yet. 

Leaning into the room a bit more, he realized it wasn't Marinette that made the sound, it was.... Another Kwami? A little red and black one. 'Ladybug?!' He shouted in his head, clamping his hand over his mouth so the noise didn't exit. Marinette was Ladybug? His Lady? He'd been in love with sweet and kind Marinette this whole time. He smiled and looked over his shoulder, hearing the girl start to play again after scolding Tikki? He was pretty sure that's what he heard Marinette call the kwami. He snickered a bit, holding his hand just under his nose to muffle the sound a bit. 

He felt himself sway to her song, it wasn't anything he'd heard before, and he saw the way Marinette's fingers moved, elegantly and beautifully. She wasn't always the shy and clumsy girl most people knew her as. Obviously she was quite confident, especially as Ladybug, that was something that was hard to fake. 

As he was thinking, he realized his feet were moving, and he was too close to the piano to move back. He felt bad, for seeing Tikki who was still perched on her shoulder, so he let Plagg out of his bag, coaxing the cat kwami onto his shoulder. He gently sat down next to Marinette, Tikki and her both letting out a screech, but the bug kwami relaxed when she saw Plagg, the two of them floating up and sitting on the music holder at the top of the keys. "Marinette, I had no idea you played." He smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling. 

Marinette stopped feeling her heart beat, it was too fast, and she was sure her face was redder than a firetruck. She couldn't look Adrien in the eyes, not only had he heard her play, he found out she was Ladybug, and not only that, he was Chat Noir! "A-adrien, I-I..." She couldn't get the words to form from her mouth, she just sat on her hands, bowing her head a bit. 

Adrien only smiled. "Marinette, it's alright." He said gently then stopped speaking, lifting his hands and playing the piano infront of them. He played for a few moments, before Marinette picked her head back up, and then waited for a few moments before stepping in and playing the harmony part with Adrien. 

And there they sat, playing and playing, Plagg and Tikki watching, the two kwami's holding hands themselves, watching their charges. They took turns playing, and while Adrien played, Marinette moved over and laid her head on his shoulder, him in turn leaning his head on hers. Both teenagers didn't know what this meant for them, they were both in love with each other, and they were partners, and knew each other's secrets, making the whole miraculous thing easier already. But for now, they had this moment. The moment where Adrien turned his head a bit and kissed her temple, whispering, "My lady." The moment where nothing else matter. 

The moment where there was music.


End file.
